1. Technical Field
This invention relates to combination tools and, more particularly, to a combined coupling and crimping/splicing tool for coupling non-metallic sheathed cable.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of substrates require protection from adverse environmental conditions such as moisture, insects, plant life, and corrosion deposits. For some substrates such as electrical components, it is desirable that a protective cove or material be provided such that it is possible to easily reenter and work on the substrate, for the purpose of re-splicing, repairing, etc. It is known to protect an electrical contact with grease, the grease being contained in a container which is applied to the electrical contact. However, grease is limited in the ways that it can be used. Furthermore, when reentry is attempted, the grease remains on the contact when the container is removed and must be cleaned off before electrical work can begin.
Electrical contacts can also be potted or encapsulated in a container with a two-part liquid composition prepared by mixing ingredients which will slowly react together. Before the ingredients have reacted and cured, the mixture is poured into the container, where it cures around the contacts into an encapsulating composition. However, this procedure entails preparation of the liquid composition at the work site, waiting while the composition cures, and the provision of a container around the contacts, into which the composition can be poured and allowed to cure. Furthermore, when reentry is required, the cured composition cannot be easily removed.
A further method of splicing together wires calls for using crimp center conductors for splicing together the center conductors. A shield braid sleeve is used to provide a shielding effect for the splice. Solder sleeves are soldered to each end of the wire to provided braid to braid connections for electrical continuity. Heat shrink tubing is placed around the spliced area for environmentally sealing the spliced shielded wire. When splicing together wires using current kits and methods, the following tools are required: cable prep hand tools, crimp tools, and a heat gun for soldering sleeves and shrinking boots. While present kits and methods do work for splicing together wires, they have one main problem. Present kits and methods require a heat gun for melting the solder and shrinking the heat shrink tubing. The heat gun requirement makes present kits and methods unsafe and time consuming for use in repairing damaged wires.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined coupling and crimping/splicing tool in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a combined coupling and crimping/splicing tool that is convenient and easy to use, small and light weight in construction, and is simple and easy to install. Such a combined tool can be used for creating splices in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. It effectively eliminates the need for a junction box thereby reducing costs and the need to mar the appearance of a wall or ceiling with a cover plate.